glitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6 (Doki Doki)
The Way Home '''is episode 6 in season 1 of Glitter Force Doki Doki. Summary Trapped in Splendorius, the girls head to the palace in search of their pixies and try to figure out a way to get back home. Major Events *Dina makes her first appearance. *Mackenzie says Maya's name for the first time. *The Glitter Force decide to ask Johnny, the mysterious man who gave them their Glitter Charms, about the whereabouts of the Splendorius princess. Synopsis Taking place from the previous episode, Mackenzie is still falling off the cliff until the three other girls grab her hands and pull her to safety. They finally arrived at the palace to find Bel holding the magic mirror. He smashes it and claims there is no way back to Earth, javing sensed the girls. However, Maya mocks him by imitating his behavior and stating that when he sent the girls into Splendorius, so all they would need to do is force him to transport them back together - as he has the ability to do. In this time, the pixies arrive and force a big lamp lose to hit Bel, giving the girls the chance to transform together. They tried to take down Bel but he was too strong, having been aware of their moves by now. Glitter Clover tries to get his attention when Glitter Diamond suggests they work together and do their attacks at the same time. The other three agree and they do this, injuring him and stealing enough energy to teleport back home; but before they go they happen to spot a small piece of the magic mirror and take it back with them. Back at home, the girls now realize they have a new purpose. They will find the Queen and desolate Splendorius. Mackenzie observes a crowd of people watching her perform from a screen. Maya appears with Rachel and Clara cheering about it until Mackenzie gets annoyed. Clara asks how is it to be an Idol and she answers as they make their way to Johnny's Glitter Charm shop. There they spot several Glitter Charms but their attention goes straight to an egg with hearts on it. The girls take off with Maya remaining to study it when suddenly, it starts to shine and a baby pixie appears. After seeing Dina being born, Maya starts to shout, suprising everyone. Before they have much time to react, Davi turned her human form and inform Mackenzie it is time to leave. This causes the group to feel sad she must go but they say nothing of it. After spending time with Dina, she began to cry - annoying the customers as the girls spot a Glitter Charm in Dina's hand. Curiously they take it and Maya places it in her Glitter Pad to see what it does. A bottle appears and they feed it to Dina; only for her to calm down and start chewing on Lance's ear. The girls embrace Dina and spot a pair of wings on her back. Johnny returns and smiles as he observes the girls, then Mackenzie returns to spot Johnny and Dina. She doesn't seem to care much until Dina smiles up at her and quickly she starts to fawn over her. With that the girls decide to go out for a walk when they notice Dina getting unhappy again. When everyone gets annoyed by her crying, Maya attempts to sing to her when giving her milk dosen't work and laying her down either. This horrible singing causes Dina to cry harder. Mackenzie then sings a lullaby and it puts Dina to sleep. Proud of their work, the girls happily observe Dina. Characters Glitter Force *Maya Aida / Glitter Heart *Rachel / Glitter Diamond *Clara Yotsuba / Glitter Clover *Mackenzie Mack / Glitter Spade Pixies *Kippie *Rory *Lance *Davi *Dina Villains *Bel *Marmo *Ira *Distain Minor Characters *Johnny Trivia *It is revealed that Maya is bad at singing. *This is a combination of episode 7 and 8 of the Japanese original. **Episode 7's Japanese title is '''Close Battle! Farewell, Pretty Cure! (Close Battle! Farewell, Pretty Cure!!). **Episode 8's Japanese title is Kyupirappa~! A Mysterious Baby is Born!! (Kyupirappa~! Fushigi Aka-chan Tanjo!!). **In the Japanese version, Rachel (Rikka) checks Dina's (Ai) diaper if she needs a change only to find out that the diaper is clean. Category:Episodes (Doki Doki) Category:Season 1 (Doki Doki) Category:Glitter Force Doki Doki